Nepeta's last battle
by TwistedNepeta
Summary: What happens to Nepeta after and when Gamzee hurt her.


**How?** Nepeta lies on the cold ground in her olive green blood. How… how could this have ended so quickly? This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to end so soon. She had so much to live for. Yet…before her eyes her body lays. From her dream bubble she watches Gamzee walk away after had he finished killing her. If only she could have stopped all this from happening….

*Equius's Trollian pings, signaling he has gotten a new message. He stops working on his robot and responds to it. It's from Karkat*  
>CG: EARTH TO GRUBSNIFFER. PICK THE FUCK UP. I SWEAR TO GOG.<p>

CT: _D-Yes lowbl00d? What is it do you need?_

CG: _FINNALY. YOU PICKED UP. GAMZEE WENT OFF SOMEWHERE AND I NEED YOU TO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK._

CT: _D- You mean Highbl00d? I do not know if I should go do what you ask of me. I don't listen to mutantbl00ds._

CG: _DON'T CALL ME MUTANTBLOOD. JUST GO FIND HIM. WHO KNOWS WHAT MENTAL STATUS HE IS IN RIGHT NOW? HE COULD POSSIBLY HURT YOUR STUPID PRECIOUS NEPETA._

CT: _D- Nepeta is not stupid. Please refrain from calling her that. I will do as you wish but you owe me one lowbl00d._

CG: _WHATEVER_  
>*Karkat stops trolling Equius. Equius stands up, and walks out to the main sitting room where he is Pounce-tackled by his lovely feline moirail*<p>

_:33 EQUIHISS!_  
><em>D- Why hello Nepeta. Would you please get off me? I do not wish to hurt you.<em>  
><em>:33 Sure silly pawants!<em>  
>*She crawls off him and he stands up*<p>

_D- Nepeta I have an errand to run. I want you to stay here and not go anywhere until I come back._

_:33 What are mew going to do?_

_D- I have to find the Highbl00d and bring him back for the mutantbl00d._  
><em>:33 They're names are Karkitty and Gamz33, Equihiss. Don't call them Highblood and mutantblood.<em>

_D I do not care for calling them they're names. I will be back. Goodbye._

_:33 Bye bye Equihiss! Be back soon!_  
>*She quickly hugs him, and then runs to her room. He locks the door behind her so she can't get out then leaves to search for Gamzee. Nepeta snickers and pops the grate of the vent in her room. She crawls in and starts to explore the massive air ducts. She stops by several of the other grates to peer out. She finds mass destruction everywhere. Blood covers the walls and the word Honk is everywhere. She becomes slightly nervous but keeps moving onwards. She reaches a dead-end grate and hears voices. She peers out and finds the Trolls who are talking are Equius and Gamzee*<br>kneel.

_D- What was that highbl00d?_

_I SAID TO MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL. Motherfucker. HONK._

_D- I do not understand. I must ask you to cease this tyranny at once._

_No. NOW KNEEL._

*Gamzee pulls out one of Equius's bows and shoots him in the knee. Equius falls to a kneeling position and Gamzee walks up to him slowly. He cracks the bow in half and towers over Equius. Anger, sadness, and betrayal boil up in Nepeta as she watches the scene below her. Gamzee wraps the bow string around Equius's neck, and then proceeds to strangle him to death. He lets Equius's lifeless body fall to the ground and starts to walk away. Nepeta busts through the grate and pounces at Gamzee, but he was prepared. Gamzee quickly turns around and grabs her wrist, his strongness and her momentum causes it to snap. She screeches and he drags her claws down his face with an evil smile. He throws her to the ground and pulls out his clubs. She crawls against the wall, claws raised, ready to defend herself as best as she can. Gamzee honks, and brings his clubs crashing down onto her body. Her screams echo at into the hall but no one is close by to hear. She calls for Equius, who is still besides her, and she calls for Karkat who is far away dealing with the Eridan freaking out problem. Her bones break and her metal spine becomes distorted by the blows. Gamzee eventually stops and walks away laughing as he leaves Nepeta on the ground, helpless and broken. She slowly bleeds out, crying in complete agony. Her eyes start to droop and everything starts to fade out of vision. She pulls her body the best she can to Equius's and whispers her last words*  
><em>:33 I-I'll s-s33 mew s-soon meowrail…<em>

*She cracks a smile and her eyes close for the last time. Life slips away from her body, and her chest stops moving*

**After:** *Nepeta roams her dreambubbles, drawing on the walls. She starts to tell a story to herself*  
><em>:33 Once upawn a time! There was the best meowrails anyone has evfur s33n! One was big and strong and the other was small and cute! And they looked out fur each other no maturr what! So when one of their furriends went purrserk… the big meowrail knew he should purrotect the small meowrail! Heirs don't kn33l to anyone! Its furun…. To purretend stories end diffurrently… evfuryone loves a happawy ending….<em>.  
>*She settles herself down in the many piles of Pounce plushies, and drips off to sleep. Earning some energy so she can start her mission on finding Equius tomorrow*<p> 


End file.
